Virus
by water wish
Summary: Jamie McTaggert is a computer genius, an agent of sheild and the God-daughter of Pepper Potts. So when the Avengers need sheilds help to defeat a threat, she has to become a superhero. Jamie McTaggert is Virus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is my first Marvel fanfic and my knowledge of these characters is lacking behind DC** **so I do appologise if this makes no sence. Another thing is that my spelling needs work so please if you find any mistakes please tell me.**

**also I do not own any characters apart from my own characters (ocs) **

**thank you!**

**xoxo**

she ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. She had been looking through files all night _and _she had school tomorrow. She looked to her left at the long empted coffee cup and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a minute.

' _god, I am so tierd' _ she complained to herself. suddenly her phone went off. She jumped and fell off her chair in surprise landing on the floor with a thud.

" Ow" She reached up and grabbed her cell from the desk and pressed the green answer button, putting it to her ear.

" Hello?" She mumbled into the reciver.

" Hey Jamie" the voice on the other end quirked.

"...Ava...why the hell are you calling me at..." She checked her watch " 2:15 in the morning!" She hissed.

" Ooh sorry grumpy, you still in the lab I take it?" asked Ava.

" Yes...for a whole other hour" Jamie moaned.

" Well that sucks. I am in my 'room', want me to come on down there and keep you company?"

" Yes! Bring coffee, lots of coffee! I am dying here"

There was a pause on the other end " ...you just hit that wall didn't you?"

Jamie cringed before answering quite seriously " I hit that wall at around 1:45, get here fast" she hung up hearing Ava laughing and pulled herself off the floor.

True to her word Ava scuttled in 5 minutes later, coffee in hand. Jamie spotted her out the corner of her eye and reached out with one arm, not taking her eyes off the large holographic compter screen.

" Gimmie" she deadpanned. Her friend obliged and handed her the cup. " White Tiger you are my hero" she said once she had taken a sip and sighed, " I totaly needed that"

" no prob, buckett head next door was keeping me awake with his snoring anyway" Ava stated. Jamie giggled.

" yeah I think at one point _I _even heard him. They should realy make the rooms sound proof, they have everything else"

" you could do it"

" me? Ava you're kidding, I am not busting my ass asking Fury if we can sound proof the rooms because one of our team mates has Obstructive sleep apnea"

" Obstructive sleep what?" Ava asked frowning. Jamie rolled her tierd eyes.

" Apnea, it's the medical term for snoring" she said a-matter-of-factly.

" How'd you know that?"

" Lets just say I have _alot _of free time" Jamie typed on her keyboard and Ava grabbed a chair.

" No kidding. You going to school tomorrow?" Jamie stopped typing and turned smirking.

" You?"

" Yeah...probably"

they both laughed and continued talking whilst Jamie finnished the files and background checks, before saving and shutting down The high-tech sheild computer.

it was just past 3 when both girls retired to their rooms and much to their annoyance the sound of snoring drifted down the hall from Sam's room.

Great.

**okay, was that good/bad/need more work? Please review!**

**Ideas are welcome with open arms! I will have some pairings:**

**oc/oc**

**Ava/Sam**

**Tony/pepper**

**Natasha/clint**

**I may add others in and don't worry I will include Spiderman at some point!**

**water wish xoxox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I had inspiration for this next chapter from my life at the moment. namely the fact that there are sooo many bitches in my life it is unbelievable!**

**(rage face) grrrrhh!**

**disclaimer: I only own my own characters/ocs**

Jamie slammed her locker shut and turned to walk down the hall. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and her glasses made her nose itch. Sam, Ava and Peter were waiting outside their English classroom and waved when they spotted her. Jamie reached them and presses her head against the wall. Ava smirked and poked her shoulder.

" Tired..." Jamie grumbled into a mathlete poster. Peter gave her a look of sympathy, even though she couldn't see it. " good thing this is last period, I can't take much more"

" I think Natasha is supposed to be giving us a training session when we get back" Sam said. That comment only made Jamie groan louder. Peter laughed and earned a glare from Ava, who now had a hand placed on her friend's shoulder in an attempt to pull her from the wall.

Miss lane approached the class room door and smiled at her students, she frowned and nodded towards Jamie. Ava mouthed a ' she's tired' and the teacher just nodded undersandingly. The boys filed in along with the rest of the class, leaving Jamie and Ava.

" Come on Tag" Ava whinned using Sam's nickname for her. Jamie pushed herself from the wall reluctantly and stormed into the classroom, heading straight for her seat atthe back. Jamie however didn't notice the pink clad foot and tripped. She fell with a surprised yelp and landed on her hands and knees, dropping her books. There was a cackle from above her followed by the rest of the class. Jamie got up after gathering her strewn books and dignity and sat down on her seat.

Miss Lane silenced the class and began the lesson. It was Latin.

"amor vincit omnia" she wrote on the board "can annyone tell me what it means?"  
Jamie's hand was first in the air. She answered.

" love conquers all". Miss Lane smiled.

" Excelent Jamie, you are correct" she wrote the answer on the board and turned back to the class and continued talking. Jamie blocked it all and gazed out the window, she could easily excuse herself to go to the restroom or complain about feeling sick and get sent 'Home' but she knew her mother would have something to say about it, as always.

It wasn't like she didn't like school. She just didn't...fit in. She had been bullied before in middle school and now again in high school. Her tormenter was none other than a girl named Trish. Trish Lennon had made it her goal, not only to torment Jamie but make ger school life a living hell. The worst part, Trish was the top girl in popularity. She was pretty had a rich father, a Pink car, a hot boyfriend (in Jamie's oppinion he was a tool) she was the homecoming queen 2 years running and the head of the cheerleaders. Jamie had to accept that she couldn't compete, looks wise anyway. Trish always had it in for her, she hated Jamie. Why? There probably was no reason to shove her into a locker, steel her cloathes after P.E or trip her up as she got to her seat...yet she did all thoes things and more on a daily bassis.

Jamie sighed and knocked her pencil off her desk with her elbow. She inwardly growled and bent to pick it up, but someone's fingers met it first. When she looked up her eyes met with blue. The boy handed her her pencil and she mumbled a thanks under her breath before the bell rang for the last period. Jamie shook herself free from her daze and packed up, looking over again to find the boy had already left.

**yes I know it is short and I apologise for my language at the begining but I am sure there are people who can relate. I am a lot happier now that I have wrote this chapter and vented my frustration. If it is not to much trouble, could people please review! It makes me feel like I am not a complete fail at writing. Please no flames! Me not got a water bucket anywhere. Constructive crittisism welcome, nice people welcome, advise or questions also very welcome!**

**thank you! **

**from lol! That is my nickname, not real name. **


	3. Chapter 3

**when one of your best friends says you're annoying behind your back, it hurts like hell. I am going to blank said friend until she gets the Idea that I ain't changing my 'weird ways' for her. What would you rather be: a weirdo, that trys to be as nice as possible to others who has a lot of friends or a sarcastic meany that says whatever she thinks regardless of their feelings?**

**I am a what people call a weirdo or a TP or goodie-two-shoes and I am sick of people trying to change me! All that agree say aye!**

**me: aye!**

**ReBle: aye!**

**me: oh hi friend!**

******ReBle: hey lol, I am here to help you with your story She only owns ocs btw**

******me: nothing else! Here is my third chapter May be a bit short sorry!**

Jamie was thankful when school finaly ended. She had a spliting headache and just wanted to go to bed and sleep for an age. Then there was that one problem that stood between her and her much needed shut-eye: the computer!

Jamie stomped towards her bike and undid the chain holding it to the bike rail. She pocketed the key and unzippled her bag placing her chain inside before mounting her bike and pushing off down the street. Her bike was old and rusty but hey, it still worked. Her mom refused to get her a new one or even buy her a car. " too expencive" was her excuse for everything nowadays. Jamie didn't mind having her bike, the rusty squeek of the pedals or the fact the left hand break didn't work gave it a sentimental value. Nope she wasn't going to give in on her old bike just yet.

She had told Ava she would go back to the helicarrier later on once she had a decent forty winks. She would miss training (ava and Natasha whooping the boys asses) but she didn't really care. She dismounted her bike and pushed it into the loby, leaning it against the wall and chaining it up. She jogged towards the lift only to find it was out of order and resorted to the stairs. 5 flights later she reached her apartment and unlocked the door.

" Hey mom, I am home!" She shouted. Of coarse she knew it would be empty save for kip, her ever faithful beagle, who was busy lounging on the couch on his back. His white paws in the air and one of his ears creased over.

" hey kippy" Jamie walked over to him and scratched the dog behind the ear. Kip turned upright and sneezed, rubbing his muzzle with his front paws and yawning.

" I feel the same bud, I really do" Jamie to prove her point yawned also and then straightened up. She turned and walked down the hall to her room, throwing her bag on the floor and flopping onto the mattress with a 'wumf'. She curled up and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.

Her phone woke her up. She opened her eyes and scrabbled for her vibrating phone. She clasped it and answered holding the device to her ear.

" Hello?" She sighed.

' Agent McTaggert' fury's voice sounded on the other end.

_shit, shit, shit!_

" yes sir?" She asked causiously

' get to the helicarrier within the hour or I swear you will regret crossing my path'

the line went dead.

Jamie scrambled for her shoes which were at the foot of her bed and slipped them on. She jumped up and grabbed a jacket before hurridly running out the door. She locked up and ran down the stairs three at a time. Reaching the bottom she unchained her bike and pushed it out the door.

**sorry it is very short I will update very soon, once I get my thinking cap on and have time. It is late over here and I was up at 4 this morning! **

**Send me some reviews or requests! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sorry last chapter was a little short, it was quite late and I was starting to get writers' block. Just had half a tub of chocolate ice-cream ( ben and jerry's fish food) and I am wide awake. Thanks a bunch to my reviwers, you are wonderful!**

**disclaimer. I only own my ocs.**

Jamie raced down the hall of the helicarrier. She had managed to cycle there at a record time and was currently panicked. Nick Fury was not a man to be messed with. She burst into the training room panting and gasping. Natasha and Clint were the first to notice her.

" Wha'd I miss..." She wheezed, bent over. Natasha was about to answer when a booming voice interrupted her.

" Nothing much agent McTaggert, just the fact that there are at least two dozen files unattended on your desk and two incomplete files on your hard-drive. That ring any bells?" Fury narrowed his eye at her and tapped his thumb against the railing.

Jamie gulped. Natasha stepped in.

" I am sure McTaggert had other matters to attend to sir, it will not happen again." She turned to face the 16 year old " will it?" Jamie shook her head.

" Good, let us hope not." and with that Fury left the room. Jamie let go of the breath she had been holding. She turned to Natasha and smiled greatfuly.

" Thanks Nat" the redhead nodded, placing a hand on the Jamie's shoulder.

" No problem, just keep in mind to finnish thoes things before Fury gets seriously pissed" jamie rolled her eyes and turned to go back to the computer room. Leaving Clint and Natasha alone.

" kid's got guts" clint said suddenly.

Natasha smiled " nope, she has brains, guts and a whole lot of moxie" Clint chuckled and leaned against his bow.

" She sure does. Heck how is Tony going to react when he finds out a 16 year old girl may be smarter than him?"

" He will flip the lid and then go cry to Pepper about it"

" yeah, I could see that happening" clint shifted his gaze to the ceiling. " what time were they to get here again?" He asked.

" Around 10 or half 11 with Tony's track record. Hopefuly Pepper'll keep him in check"

once again the pair laughed.

Jamie ran through the files and organised her hard-drive in under an hour. Once she had finnished she leaned back in her chair and grabbed her phone sending a text to Ava.

_how's training? _- jamie

the text came back quickly.

_sam got his ass handed to him by Nat. Lmfao! What about u? - Ava_

_just finished - jamie_

_cool, come down and cheer me on :)- Ava_

_on my way - jamie_

Jamie jumped up and pocketed her phone, heading towards the training room.

She pushed open the door and almost tripped over Sam, who was lying on his back.

" Sam what, pray-tell are you doing on the floor?" She looked down at him expectantly.

" Dying" he deadpanned. Jamie smiled ruefuly. " good let me know when you're done being a trip hazzard" she stepped over him and ran over to Ava who was laughing at him from afar.

" You were not kidding when you said Natasha had whiped the floor with him, huh?"

" Yeah, looks like he's a bucket and a mop head!" Ava joked. The pair were reduced to giggles in seconds as they held one another for support.

Jamie watched the training session and relaxed a bit. Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked five figures, four of whom were men whilst the fith was a woman.

" Look we are not late!" The man at the front exclaimed.

Natasha reverted and straightened up. " stark" she said. Jamie's ears pick up.

Tony stark, that could only mean the woman was-

" jamie?" A voice questioned, the young agent turned her head to the sound of the voice.

pepper.

" Aunt Pepper!" Jamie yelled running over to the woman, who laughed excitedly and hugged the young girl. Pepper drew back and gasped looking her up and down.

" Look at you! All grown up, jeez you look just like your mom!"

" I know, that is what everyone says!"

" oh god, how is your mom..." Pepper's tone quietend as she rubbed her temple. " I heard about, your brother...and your dad"

Jamie smiled sadly " she's fine. The same old Mary. Jesse's doing well too, he..uh..just got out the hospitle and is now recovering"

" and your dad?" Pepper pressed.

Jamie sighed and shook her head " doesn't want anything to do with me or Mom, heck I am sure I haven't even seen him in a whole year."

" I am glad your okay though and Jesse of course, little war hero."

Jesse had lost his leg in afganistan after a mine had gone off, two of his comrads had been killed and another permanently disabled from the neck down. he was the oldest. Only 20.

Tony broke the pregnant silence, by patting Jamie on the back. She turned.

" So you're the famous Jamie McTaggert huh?" he asked smiling. jamie nodded.

" Yep, that's me!" She said. He offered his hand and she shook it firmly. " pepper potts' god-daughter at you service"

" god-daughter?" Thor boomed. " are you a daughter of a god?"

Jamie shook her head. " no, no,no. I am human but Pepper was a really good friend of my mom's and since she was an only child Pepper becane a somewhat surrogate aunt for me and my brother"

Thor nodded in understanding.

" so..." Tony started looking around all of the teens. " ...anyone fancy some food?"

**okay, I would like to clear up some things here:**

**Mary-jamie's mom**

**jesse-jamie's brother**

**carl-jamie's father (not introduced yet)**

**kip-jamie's dog**

**pepper-jamie's aunt/god-mother.**

**happy? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeepp! Eeep! Eeep! My birthday buddy (has the same birthday and is one of my best buds!) got her hair cut mega short! Frankie from the saturdays style. She looks sooo nice! Think she likes a boy... *wink, wink***

**I only own my own characters!**

They ended up going out for dinner at a restraunt down town,one of Jamie's favorite places to eat. The spagetti bolognese: to die for.

Jamie sat and chatted to Pepper quietly.

" So..." She took a sip of coke " what's it like being a CEO?"

Pepper shook her head and sighed " very very stressful, some days I honestly want to hit something" she looked over at Tony who was laughing " or someone" she finished.

Jamie laughed " yeah, I can understand that feeling" Pepper nodded.

" I love him anyway. He may be cocky and forgetful...and a little over the top but he means well "

" what do you mean by over the top?" Jamie questioned. Pepper gave her a look.

" Have you seen stark tower?"

Jamie blushed realising her stupidity " oh, that thing" she took a piece of garlic bread and Sam gave her a hateful look as it was the last piece. She stuck her tongue out at him.

" Real mature Tag" he said. She shrugged idoly and took a bite.

" you can't say anything bucket head." She put a finger to her chin to imatate thinking " now who was it that was scared of bunnies?." Sam's eyes went wide.

" Touché" he deadpanned. Ava smirked next to him and gave Jamie a thumbs up. Jamie returned the gesture and almost jumped when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She shifted and pulled it out, staring at the bright screen.

Mom: Jaime did you feed Kip?

Jaime winced in regret and texted back.

Jaime: nope...sorry mom :(

Mom: ok, can you feed him when you get home, this case is really dragging on. Won't be home till late.

Jaime: no prob, see you soon

Jamie tucked her phone back into her pocket and returned her gaze to Pepper.

" Who was that?"

" Just mom, I forgot to feed my dog. Have to feed him when I get in"

" oh, what type of dog?"

" beegle, his name is Kip"

" kip? As in you mom's dad Calvin?"

" Yeah, Gandpa died two years ago in November. We got Kip in December, that was also the same year Jesse went out to the army and just last year in june when he was discharged because of his...injury"

Pepper offered her a sad smile and put a hand on her shoulder " at least he's alive"

" yeah, I'm lucky to have a strong brother" she paused " we're goingbto see him tomorrow if you wanna tag along. Ava's coming with me and I'm sure Jesse won't mind another few visitors"

Pepper beamed at her " of coarse, I would love to"

**went to see Iron man 3 on monday, It was epic epic epic! **

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know you have a best friend for life when they tell their boyfriend (nicely) to piss off because they want to walk and talk with you! I love my friend that did this earlier! Wasn't liking being the third wheel.**

Jamie had managed to get time off to see her brother. Jamie's mother and Ava where waiting outside the building and Jamie was just grabbing the last of her stuff. Pepper had told her, that herself and the other tag-alongs would meet them there. Jamie grinned as she read the text and pocketed her phone. This would be interesting.

Jamie honestly couldn't stop smiling on the way there. She was going to see her brother after a good 9 months of not having him around. Her mother had warned her not to stare. Of coarse, he would be different..but she wouldn't love him any less. Jesse and herself were closer than most siblings save for the two years nine months that seperated them. In fact when Jamie was 12 and he was 14 someone thought they were twins.

They arrived ten minutes early and just as it became 5, Tony's silver convertable appeared blaring loud rock music. Jamie almost facepalmed.

" who on earth is that asshole?" Mary questioned, bending her head to look out the windshield.

" Mom!" Jamie gasped. " stop looking out the window, people might think you're weird!"

" Shush Jamie" her Mom shot back. Ava scratched the back of her head awkwardly and tried not to smile.

Pepper finaly got out the car, followed by Tony, Steve and Bruce. Mary squinted and gasped. " no way..is that...oh my god it is!" She turned to face Jamie " That's your aunt Pepper!"

Jamie smiled onesidedly " I know. I invited her and a few friends"

" you little sneek!" Mary clapped excitedly. " come on it's almost time to go in anyway" Mary practicly jumped out the car, Ava and Jamie followed. Pepper spotted Mary first.

" Mary!"

" Pepper!" They ran towards each other squeeling like a couple of girly teenagers.

" That's what we are going to be doing when we're older" Ava said folding her arms.

Jamie gave her an alarmed look " don't jinx it" she hissed, watching her mom and aunt converse about anything and everything. She even caught Pepper saying " oh god, Jamie looks so much like you" and shook her head. She was thankful when Tony stepped in.

" I hate to break up your adorable reunion but are we going in or what?"

" oh so you're the asshole that had the loud music" Mary smiled. Steve started to laugh in the background.

Tony smiled fakley at her " so are we?"

" right, yes we are" She turned " Jamie! Ava!" The pair of teens ran in after the group.

**aaah guys sorry it's late and short got my drama show Today! Very nervous!**

**my brain has my lines going on in my heard like a mantra abd it is difficult to develope Ideas! I am off for the hollidays on thursday and will hopefully update then.**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol! Tripped in drama, fitted in with the act so just went with it, as you do. Ben forgot one of his lines, which was my que to exit stage. Stood for 15 seconds waiting on his to say his line and everyone laughed at him. But yeah it went smoothly!**

Jamie felt slightly wary in the hospital. She hadn't been in one since she had broken her arm at school in 4th grade. She still had the scar under her elbow and the joint didn't seem to bend right anymore. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, looking down suddenly very intersted in her shoelaces. Her mom was talking to the receptionist and Pepper was talking to the others. Ava noticed her friend's posture and nudged her arm making her look up.

" hmm?" She snapped out of her daze locking eyes with Ava.

" You okay?" Ava asked concerned. Jamie nodded.

" Yeah, I'm fine. a little nervous about seeing my brother for the first time in months but fine" Ava placed a hand on her shoulder.

" It'll be fine. At least he's alive, right?" Again Jamie nodded just as the receptionist gestured to the corridor doors.

" You can go in now" she said in a Brittish accent. Mary nodded a thank you to her and started to walk to the doors. Jamie practicly ran after her and Ava rolled her eyes, walking in toe with Pepper, steve and Bruce.

Jesse's room was down the very bottom of the corridor. Jamie's sneakers slapped against the grey floor as she jogged to race her Mom to the room, counting the door numbers as she went.

204...205...206...207...

208!

She stopped outside the door bouncing on the balls of her feet and rappidly pointing to the room as if to say ' he's in here! Just through that door!' Her mom got to her first and smiled grasping her daughter's hand and squeezing tightly in reasurance. Togeter they both opened the door slowly And stepped inside. The windows were open, the bed was made and the chair at the foot of it was ocupied by Jesse himself, his crutches were leaning against the arm of the chair.

" Jesse?" Jamie asked tentivly. The boy's head shot towards her and his signature smirk etched onto his face.

" hey, little sis" he said Opening his arms to her. Jamie ran straight for him and ponced onto him, locking her arms tightly around his neck and kissing his cheek.

" It's so good to see you!" She squeeled pulling back from him. Jesse beamed at her.

" Good to see you too" he looked over his shoulder and if possible his smile got even wider " mom!" Mary toddled over with tears in her eyes and hugged the life out of him.

" Oh! My baby boy!" She said peppering his face with kisses, Jamie laughed. Steve stepped forward frowning.

" what is that contraption?" He said pointing to the prosthetic leg in the corner. Jamie cringed when she saw it, it only reminded her of what her brother had lost. Jesse kept his smile.

" that, captain, is my new leg"

" how...how do you know who I am?" Steve asked startled. Bruce chuckled.

" seen you enough on the news, there isn't really much on the T.V here anyways" Jesse shrugged. Ava smiled at his notchalance. " and I just realised that aunt Pepper is here!"

as if on que, Pepper emerged from the small crowd and hugged Jesse. " hey sweetie" she said.

" Hey aunt Pep" he hugged back. Tony scratched his beard.

" Hey I hate to break up a cozy situation but Pepper" he checked his watch " we have a conference in half an hour" Pepper facepalmed and cringed.

" Oh I totaly forgot" she turned to Mary. " we have to go" Mary laughed.

" That's okay, I'll call you later though"

" sure thing, come on Steve, Bruce" The two men followed on and Tony was already out the door.

" Well, they seem nice"

**aaah! Off fir da holidays! So happy, but guess what? It's raining...boo stuck in the house but my feels have be going off the wall! I will update...2-3 days time!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I know it's late but the plot bunnies practicly (bolted it from my mind) my feels were all like ' screw you!' And then I ended up with a very bad case of B.A.B ( brain abandoning body) a.k.a writers block! But yeah I am in the zone now and here is the next chapter**

**I do not own any characters apart from my oc(s)**

Jamie spent the good half of two hours talking to her brother about every mannor of listened to his sister's babling intently, smiling at the stories and mishaps that had happened in school or at the helicarrier.

" So, has your father been in to see you yet," Mary asked finaly. The affect was instantanious. the room seemed to darken along with Jesse's gaze. The boy shook his head.

" no, mom I haven't seen him," Jamie could feel the tension build. _Oh why did her mom open her mouth? why does she have to bring her father into every conversation?_

Jamie shifted uncofortably in her seat giving Ava a clear mouth of ' help me!'. Ava winced sympatheticly and moved her gaze to Jesse and tgen back to Jamie. Ava winked at her and started fanning herself.

" Your father really should have came to see you, has he called?" Mary continued crossing her arms. Jesse gritted his teeth in annoyance.

" No, mom I haven't heard anything from that asshole in over two years. It isn't like he's gonna show up with an ' I am sorry' card at some point is it!?"

Ava pushed her plan into action and mummbled " I need some air under her breath" Jamie caught on.

" I'll come with you.." together the two girls almost bolted from the room and the harrowing tension. They got outside and sat on a bench in the small garden, taking in the still bright afternoon.

" Thanks for that, the tension was starting to choke me" Jamie chuckled.

" no prob. You would do the same for me"

" I hate her sometimes.." Jamie said after a while, scuffing her sneakers on the ground.

" Why?"

" she just had to open her big mouth and say something about dad. " she sighed " as if she's any better than him" they held the silence between them. That is until they heard the sound of heels clicking against the concrete.

" Jamie? Ava?" Mary called.

" come on, we better go"

" there you are, come on let's go." She ushered them to the car " don't want to stick around here much longer" they got in and Mary started to drive off. Anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, Jamie bit her lip to stay quiet. She woukd have to deal with it later.

**oh my that was short! Anyway been outside for once in my life these past few weeks. It has been very warm, like 26* outside and that my friends is in the UK! In Scotland! Been wearing vests and dresses, got sunburnt :'o.**

**also Andy murrey won the wimbolden finals for the UK (sottish born lad!) last sunday and my best friend fell and hurt her ankel and is now on crutches cause she is very silly. But yeah enough on me.**

**please review! Reviews make me happy and do silly dances around the room!**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any characters apart from my oc(s)**

" mom, what the hell was that?" Jamie asked storming into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and slaming it on the worktop. Mary walked in after her, setting her bag down just as Jamie filled her glass with water.

" I don't know what you mean," Mary sighed. Jamie set her glass down again, leaning against the kitchen island, arms crossed.

" Really?" She questioned " so you just dragged dad into the conversation unintentionaly?" She moved her arms so she was leaning back on them as the bunker dug into the small of her back, irritating the teen further.

" no, I just wanted to find out if your asshole of a father was even interested in his children," Her mom snapped.

" You and I both know he isn't, so cut the crap and don't talk about him,"

" it would be good if he would at least make an effort.."

" Oh for christ sake! He isn't going to be around, it was his choice to leave you, his choice to leave Jesse abd his choice to leave me. For all the birthdays he missed when you were together, for all the promises he never kept, heck it doesn't even feel like I had a father in the first place!" She exploded. Jamie regretted her outburst instantly when her mother's face fell.

" I know, honey...believe me I know how it feels to have broken promises and I am so sorry that you father didn't have the guts to put his family first...but I try...I-I really try.." She began to tear up. Jamie pushed herself off the island and wrapped her arms around her mom.

" I know you do and I am so so sorry I got angry," she pulled away and looked her mother in the eye. "But I am a big girl now, and you don't need to worry about me as much as you do,"

Mary nodded feebley and took a deep breath. " you know I really don't feel like cooking tonight," she addmitted. Jamie grinned.

" Take out?"

" Take out,"

Review! Sorry it is another short one!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any characters apart from my oc(s)**

" no!"

" Yes!"

"no!"

" Why?!"

" Because I say so,"

Jamie sat at her computer desk, with Sam's arms around her and her chair.

" Pleeeaaase?" He whinned. Banging his head off the plastic backing. Jamie couldn't help but smirk.

" Samuel Alexander, for the last and final time, NO. you are not using my computer to play your stupid video games. Now get lost," She heard him sigh and felt his arms retract, shaking the chair with the brisk movement before his footsteps could be heard leaving the room. Jamie continued her work, typing away quietly. Suddenly she heard the footsteps return. She groweled. " Sam, I swear to god-

" it's not Sam," said a much deeper voice. Jamie jumped and spun round, placing a hand on her heart.

" oh, god. Dr Banner, you scared me. Sorry it's just Sam has been bugging me latley and I though you were him," The man smiled.

" No, problem." he frowned " why is he annoying you?"

" He wants to play games on my computer, no doubt he's stormed off to bitch to Parker about it and steal his computer," Bruce laughed and sat down.

" I actually think he passed me on the way down...dark hair, lip juts out when he scowels. Diva strop," he described

. Jamie threw her head back and laughed. " oh my god, 'Diva strop'! Perfect, Sam's new nickname," she swiviled in her chair and shifted to her left side, picking up her tablet and typing something. she was a total tech head. That was her super-power.

" So, what do you do here all day, Jamie?" He asked peering over the keyboard at the piles of notes and books.

" tech, support, management and criminal Psychology," she quipped.

Bruce whistled in admiration. " that's a lot for...what? A sixteen year old girl?"

" Well, yeah but I've got skills that can't go unused,"

" like what?"

" I can hack almost any mainframe," she said nochalantly.

" Wow, so are you the only one on this...flying monstrosity that has that job?"

" pretty much, my mom is a criminal Psychologist for the FBI and my dad-who I haven't seen in over a year-works in a goverment facility, closely linked with area 51,"

" so your family really does it's bit for America," Bruce stated. Jamie shrugged.

" Yep, McTaggart household is basicly a police acadamy. Most people were either in Police, FBI, CIA, Airforce, the Army, Agents of something or other and my great granddad was even in the Navvy, so yeah I have a lot to live up to."

" I am sure you will," Bruce heard shuffling off towards the door and decided it was time to leave. " looks like Diva strop might be coming back, I'll leave you to deal with him," the older man stood up and walked out the room, seconds later for his precense to be filled by Sam and Peter.

Jamie sighed ' they don't give up easily, do they?' she thought.

" can we use the computer now?" Sam asked putting on the puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and picked up her tablet and textbook.

" I suppose I can let you use it for an hour. Tops." She muttered. Peter's eyes when wide.

" Really?"

" Yeah, just don't under any Circumstances go into the files. If I come back and anything is different I will throw you off this helicarrier: without a parachute," she warned before turning and heading out down the hall to her room. She woukd finish the work later. Afteral she had to revise for her mid-term in a week, might aswell get started now.

Reviews! Make me!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any characters apart from my oc(s)**

" look who it is,"

Jamie froze at her desk. The teacher hadn't arrived, she was stuck. Her heart was hammering against her chest, feet practicly glued to the ground.

" you're in my seat McTaggart," Mick, Trish's boyfriend, hissed.

good god, I have been sitting here for over 5 Months and you say it's your seat.

Jamie hesitated. " now, geek girl," he hissed again. She jumped up and grabbed her bag.

Mick and his friends laughing behind her as she cowardly walked to the front of the class to find a seat there. She spied one in the corner and sat down, letting her head fall against the desk, glasses pushing up and digging into the bridge of her nose painfuly.

" excuse me, is this Mr Christie's class?" A voice asked. Jamie lifted her head. A boy with dark blonde hair stood infront of her, backpack slung over one shoulder.

" Uh yeah..," she sat up " it is..," she looked him up and down and frowned. " Are you new here?" She asked. The boy grinned and nodded.

" just last week, I was in another class but they moved me to this homeroom."

it was only when he sat next to her she noticed his eyes. They were blue.

" You're in my English, dropped your pencil. It's Jamie right?" Jamie blanched for a second before recovering.

" Uh yeah, I thought I seen you before...and yeah it is Jamie," she replied.

" Cool, I'm Spencer," he held out his hand and then pulled back " oh wait I forgot girls don't do that," Jamie laughed and turned round to face him better.

" nice to meet you Spencer, welcome to Mr Christie's homeroom and Midtown high,"

" looking forward to it,"

surprisingly, Spencer was in a lot of Jamie's classes. Not that she doubted his abilities or anything but he didn't seem the smart type. One of the reasons being: he was...attractive in a cute sorta way. Trish looked him up and down with a fake-eyelash framed eye before Mick appeared and both of them gave Jamie and Ava evil glares as they passes the lockers in the hall on the way to science.

Then at lunch Spencer sat with them and started up a conversation with Sam and peter about gaming and even had the group laughing with the jokes he told, this receving looks from the other students.

It got even worse when she got home and told her mom and the first words out of Mary's mouth were " is he cute?" and like all other teenage girls Jamie didn't answer and retreted to her room to study, blushing madly.

**sorry this took a while guys and the fact that it is short, been planning out other stories and the weekends are going to be nearly my only chance to update. **

**Review please!**


End file.
